


The Broken One

by i_am_a_larry_shipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced, Homelessness, Innocence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_larry_shipper/pseuds/i_am_a_larry_shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what is life to a dead soul ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken One

**Author's Note:**

> "waves"   
> Hi guys so this is my first ever attempt at writing so hopefully i won't dissapoint you   
> Now in this story can be pretty trigiring !   
> So read at your own risk   
> This story is completely fictional none of these things happenend in real life so...   
> And yeah have a good day /night / afternoon

Sky was awaken by a shot of pian on her right cheek she looked up to see her step-dad glaring at her she immediately knew she did something wrong she quickly stood up and bowed then hissed at the pain that shot into her from last night beating her eyes started to water she wanted to apologize for whatever she did but she knew better than to speek without permission "you are a one lazy whore you know that why are you sleeping till now " he said " I - I am s-sorry sir I didn't m -mean to sir please forgive me sir please " Sky sutterted afraid still looking at the floor while bowing suddenly she was slapped hard and fell to the floor and was lifted harshly from the floor by her hair she winced at the pain her step-father then brushed some hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears and whisperd dangerously " did I allow you to talk whore " Sky shook her head Mark her step-father then slapped her again " Answer me whore " he yelled " no s-s ir I am sorry " she stuttered nervously knowing that she well get slapped for talking again it just how it worked he would ask her questionsand and hits her either she answerd or not he loved to see her suffer he loved to see her in pain he loved to see her tears it gave him some sort of a satisfaction in one word he was sadistic towards her and as she was expecting she got slapped again and again and again evrey slap was harder than the other she felt dizzy from all those slaps she started to cry silently she let her tears drop which made him more happy and gave him a shot of energy to beat her more he kicked her punched her and slapped her for a good 20 minutes he stopped and left the dark room their were more bruises to join the others just as she thought he would leave her for the time but boy was she wrong he then came back with a hard metallic stick he then tied her hands up to the chains hanging from the low roof and her legs to the chains on the floor she knew what was about to happen she let out a heart breaking sob when the hard metal hit her ribs followed by a screem when it hits her again mark laughed at her " shut up you worthless shit you're so weak " he then he put all his power in the next hit and sky started caughting blood her eyes widening at the sight of blood falling from her moth hitting the floor she started to cough more and it became hard to breathe she looked up to see mark with his sadistic smile and it was the last thing she saw before she passed out. Black was all sky can see she was awake she just couldn't open her eyes she was exhausted in fact exhausted was an understatement form what she felt she was beyond sore and the fact she was still tied to the chains wasn't helping she felt nothing but pain then she heard noises and shuffling she knew it was her step-father or in other words her owner, her master her dominate her tormentor as he liked to call himself she tried as hard as she can to open her eyes and finally she did she slowly opened her eyes expecting some light to blind her but there wasn't any she couldn't see but she know that he was in the room she could feel his presence she could hear his breath so she closed her eyes again pretending she was still sleeping after about 20 minutes she felt a hot breathe near her face but she didn't open her eyes "wakey wakey little sky come on I know you're awake, now open your eyes or eles " he said in a quite intimidating tone whispering the last sentence strictly in her ears .

Sky's eyes shot open at the unspoken threat ,he chuckled darkly at that thinking how it is a very entertaining almost a pleasurable scene of how vulnerable and fragile she is he then decided that he 'll make her suffer more he unlocked the chains on her feat but kept the ones around her wrists he then turned the lights on sky winced from the light he slowly made his way back to where Sky was he starred at her for a long time, Sky was getting more weaker and weaker from all the beating and from the lack of food and sleep she was never allowed to eat much or drink much, so she wouldn't have energy to fight back, " tell me sky why were you pretending you were asleep did you thought that I will leave you alone" he slurred Sky immediately knew he was drunk and knew that the beating will be more " I - I - I wasn't p - p - pretending sir I was j-ust closing m-my e-yes sir " she stuttered in whisper too tired to talk in a hearable tone , thinking of what will happen to her if she displease him but it was in vain as he slapped her hard " you dirty little whore you thought that I ' ll leave you alone didn't you, but guess what I'm not " he said started to sober a bit he then unlocked the chains around her wrists and immediately sky was on the floor as the chains was the only thing holding her up , Mark then stared at her in not a bit of pity he looked at her hungrily he thought that in a sick twisted way that seeing her like this was what they called a turn on so without warning he picked her up on his shoulder and walked her out of the dark basement and to his room,

Sky was confused she didn't know what was happening maybe he felt bad for me and will let me rest

or maybe he is taking you to a place that has more tools of torture her consensus replied .

her inner argument was soon cut off as she was thrown on a soft material she instantly relaxed but then remembered that her step - father was near so she tensed again , Mark then took a step near her and as a reflex she took a step back and cowered away from him he chuckled an ugly sound that sky hated , he took off his shirt exposing his ugly hairy chest and then he took off his belt one of sky's torture tools and then he took off his jeans and breifs leaving him in nude.  
sky was confused but she quickly closed her eyes feeling that she isn't supposed to see that sight but it was in vain as he trapped her between his knees and hovers trembling sky beneath him and ordered her to open her eyed and she did

, she was confused about what was happening and scared, however she didn't ask she learned the hard way not to question him about any thing , he started to take her dirty torn shirt off she shrieked and closed legs and her hands flew to cover her bare chest but was caught off by a pair of rough hands forcing her shaky ones down "don't" he said sternly and she of course obeyed scared of what he is able to do she looked at him straight in his cold eyes pleading silently with her innocent one but he ignored her silent plead,

he started to suck on her neck roughly causing her to wince in pain he continued his action knowing that he is hurting her ,he then reached to the night stand and grasped a pair of metallic handcuffs and cuffed her hands to the bed, he slapped her breasts roughly with his hands making sky yelp in pain as he Smirked , he forced sky's legs open and was about to enter her but then thought what about making it worse he reached the nightstand once again to find the key for the cuffs he finally found it and unlocked them.

"on your hands and knees " he ordered sternly, and of course vulnerable sky obeyed her so called step-father

There was a pause before he smacked her backside harshly making sky yelp in both pain and surprise .

"Hush little Whore I am going to finally put you in some kind of use I am going to fuck you Sky I am going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk " he said

But what he already knew is sky can't really walk he made sure to hurt her ankles so she won't walk he just said it to make it more threatening for her.

" Now I want you to count every time i spank your whore ass understood or are you just too stupid to actually count say if you messed up i am going to start all over again do you understand " he said picking up his leather belt from the

slap

"one"

slap

"two"

slap

"t-thre-e"

slap

"fo-ur

slap

" five"

suddenly it all stopped there was no more slaps there was not a sound in the room except for the occasionally sniffs that sky would make.

"Sky I am going to f.uck you raw I am going to f.uck so hard Sky " he said lustfully

he grasped her legs tightly and spread her legs widely ignoring her pleads

he positioned himself at sky's virgin entrance and forcefully entered her making her scream loudly in agony it was an unbearable pain

he grunted in pleasure liking the feeling of the virgin tightness around him .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

the pain continued till he came over her flat stomach

the old man passed out next to sky's bruised body

sky stood up carefully taking the torn shirt off of the ground her knees wobbled beneath her she grabbed the wall for support

She felt so weak so vulnerable so violated so dirty.  
Words won't even describe how she's feeling she walked out of the door leaving a snoring criminal behind and ever so gently closed the door behind her flinchig from the clicking sound .  
She looked around the house she was supposedly ought to feel safe in but never did  
Her eyes caught the door she was never allowed to go near too she curiously walked towards it glancing shakinglay towards the dreadful room of which her innocence were ripped off in afraid from the sleeping monster. Once she was infront of the door she reached for the door knob and gently twisted it surprisingly it opened .

Cool air rushed through the petite girl's body as she stepped out of the dark house

She thought "This Is It "

 

 

Keep Running was all sky could think of as her shaky legs took her away from the fear haunted house. Cold air slapping hard against her as she moved towards the unknown .

She heard a honk sound from some where she followed the sound and then she reached what appears to be a town.

Where Am I? sky thought  
Why are those people looking at me like that? Are they going to hurt me? Do the know him? Are they going to bring me back there? oh god I should properly just keep running , yeah that's what i am going to do .

And that is what sky did she ran as fast as her bruised legs can ignoring the pain she was in.

Sky ran for about 30 minutes until her adrenalin died down and she felt weak but that didn't stop her from walking though  
She kept walking and walking and walking and walking.  
She didn't know what to do really where to go  
Hell she didn't even knew why did she run away  
God I am so stupid. Sky thought as she slid down at an end of an ally

Why did you run away sky? Why did you? It was just another punishment, what if he find you? huh? He is sure gonna kill you, don't you think?  
But being dead is good right? He won't hurt us then right?  
Right?  
He won't go to heaven I know he won't he is evil  
Or or maybe he is not. Maybe i deserve it  
maybe I really am a waste of space and breath As He says  
maybe I am worthless  
or else why would he hurt me?  
I am sure it's because I am just well  
Me.

I wish I wasn't born I wish god hadn't create me I wish I had different family I wish I wasn't so worthless.

Sky's inner argument once again was cut off but this time wasn't by him this time was by a broken cough it was a quiet one but it didn't go missing by sky  
She shiverd from both coldness and fear and curld up in a small ball making her self seem smaller hoping that her exsistness goes unnoticed by the danger stranger

but of course that didn't happen the stranger did notice her but they didn't say anything for a while just looking at the small shivering girl .. Will trying to it was very hard to make out what the girl look like it was very dark but at least the stranger made out that the figure was a female child .  
But what they didn't know is Sky was no child Sky was a young woman but anyways the stranger had decieded to make his presence known little did he.know his presence was already known by sky .

" uhh hey little girl Umm , What are you doing here?.. you know this is my place why are setting here? Where is your parents ? " he asked in his deep voice making sky shake in fear

" I -I-I am r-really r-ea-lly sorry Mister I didn'nt kn-know this place w-was yours p-please Don't h-urt hurt me I didn't mean it si-sir i swear I am so - so so-rry " Sky stutterd whisperly feelling very scared and weak and hungry and thirsty she was scared the stranger would returen her to Him .

The man felt bad for scarring the kid like that he didn't mean to really he just thought the kid was lost

"hey hey calm down kid it is ok little girl I am not going to hurt you Promise calm down ok tell me love what's your name look my name is louis I am 24 and as you can see I am homeless haha tell me are you lost ? " The stranger now louis asked gently

Making sky very confuesed she was never spoken to like this it was very bizzare for here it freaked her out she didn't understand why is he speaking to her like that why wasn't he punishing her for occupying his area ? She didn't know how to react to this feeling in hear tummy when he called her love Sky was never and I as the author of this story mean never have been spoken to this gently or called pet names . Sky decieded to answer mister louis not wanting him to be angry at her

M-M-My Name is Sky s-sir I -I am n-not L-lost sir I -I am homeless t-t-too ? Y-yes I am  
I am so so so-sorry for bothering y-you sir and for disturbing you I didn't mean too I swear I will l-leave you a-alone I won't bo-bother y-you again I promise " Sky Promised as she Shakingly tried to get up using the wall to support her but unfortanelly her kneas always gave up on her making her slide down each time she tried.

"hey hey it is ok now we can share the ally I don't mind it is not like i own it or something ok ? " louis asked gently carefull not to scare the little girl

Sky freaked out she didn't know to say she was scared very very scared so she asked him the obvious question

"I-If I st-stayed h-here will yo-you h-h-h -urt me sir ? " Sky asked but then she relized what had she done

" I am so so-rry s-i-r I din't mean t - t- to question yo-y  
o-your actions s-sir I-am so-sorry " sky said apologizing for her terrible mistake

Now it was louis turn to be confused he didn't know what had happen to this gir making her so scared so terrifed so - so broken he didn't question thought louis wasn't stuped he knew this girl wasn't homeless for too long he knows this because homeless people are mostly tougher than this they aren't that scared of others  
There was an unspoken rule to survive the world of homelessness

DON'T SHOW WEAKNESS

It was just an obvious thing to do because in this world if you showed weakness people will step on you treat you like trash and take advantge of you

louis thinks that thats what happend with sky  
so without any word he slung his bag down and slid down the wall next to sky and held her tight making sky flinch in fear and shaking almost crying but she didn't dare to move or to make a sound after all this is a man and who was sky to disobey him so afraid he would hurt her she suck it up like the good little girl she was, but he sang to her an unknown melody and rocked her figure back and forth for nearly an hour till she finally calmed down and slept

And all louis can think of is

How am I so cozy with a stranger I just met ?  
Why do I want to sooth her like this ?  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one   
> Please if you did leave kudos and comment below


End file.
